Angeles&Atletas ¿te amo?
by fanieCullen
Summary: no podia sentir esto por el, es imposible! pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo/ la persona que la rompa sera la indicada/ tu... la rompiste - lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intencion - eres tu - yo? quien?/ vamos bella no puedes negar lo que sientes!/NEW CAPI
1. PRIMOS?

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEERME! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA… :D**

*********************************************************************************

**BELLAS POV**

Era el primer día de prepa, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros y lo principal, nuevos romances.

La verdad ese día no me sentía nada bien para ir a la escuela, pero era mi primer día y debíamos de dejar bien claro quienes serian las nuevas divas de la escuela.

Me levante temprano para arreglarme. Elegí ponerme un top rosa con un pantalón a la cadera, unos aretes y zapatillas del color de mi top. Y por supuesto mi dije en forma de ``B´´ con diamantes.

No me entusiasmaba la idea de ir a clases, y menos ahora que James no estaría con migo, habíamos cortado antes de las vacaciones puesto que el se iría a otra preparatoria y quería estar _libre. _La verdad al principio me costo mucho, pero creo que las cosas de ahora en adelante irán mejor.

James y yo llevábamos un año de novios, me dolió mucho cuando termine con el, pero no puedo estar mal, pero aun así lo extraño.

Debía salir temprano de la casa, tenia que pasar por Alice y Rosalie, las ``ADCMG´´.

Ese era el nombre que Rosalie nos había puesto ``Ángeles Divinas Con Mega Glamour´´. Nadie ni nada nos intimidaba, éramos las mejores, separadas éramos explosivas, pero juntas, definitivamente, éramos dinamita.

Yo soy Isabella Swan, tengo 15, próximamente 16. Las ADCMG son mi vida, son mis mejores amigas, más que eso son mi familia. Mis padres eran herederos de dos grandes compañías disqueras , las cuales después de casarse fusionaron, naciendo así ISrecord*. La llamaron así por mi, lo cual no me agrada mucho puesto que no me gusta que me digan Isabella, prefiero Bella.

Mis padres, a pesar de tener una ajustada agenda, siempre estaban conmigo, a ellos nunca les gusto dejarme sola, y cuando era necesario siempre estaba con migo Antonia, nuestra ama de llaves, a la cual sentíamos parte de nuestra familia.

Subí a mi convertible , no me cansaba de verlo, aun no lograba acostumbrarme a el, mi padre lo mando a hacer especial mente para mi, rosa con destellos plateados , tanto en el interior como el exterior, lo amaba. Ese había sido mi regalo de XV.

Llegue a casa de Alice y ella ya estaba esperándome en la puerta, esa pequeña duendecillo, siempre con esa hiperactividad y su sentido de la moda.

Alice subió al auto con su pantalón a la cadera y su top lila, con unos aretes iguales a los mios, así como las zapatillas, estos combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo, además de su gran dije en forma de ``A´´ con diamantes y su cabello despeinado, disculpen quiero decir, su peinado con un estilo _único._

Espero que Rosalie este lista, tenemos que apresurarnos para elegir nuestros casilleros y decorarlos – me dijo Alice ansiosa de llegar y renovar los aburridos casilleros.

De verdad, yo también espero que este lista, tarda horas y horas… - dije sonriendo

Al igual que nosotras – comento Alice y ambas comenzamos a reir.

Llegamos a casa de Rosalie, ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y top igual al nuestro junto con los accesorios de color verde limón, y por supuesto su dije en forma de ``R´´.

Llegamos a la escuela faltando 10 minutos para entrar, así que se podría decir que era temprano.

Después de ir y remodelar nuestros casilleros, o mejor dicho, después de que Alice remodelo nuestros casilleros, (los tres sobresalían, el mio estaba pintado de un rosa Barbie, el de alice de un lila claro y el de Rosalie de verde limón, los tres casilleros tenían una estrella dorada en el medio con el nombre de cada una. Mientras que los demás seguían siendo grises.) fuimos al auditorio donde nos darían la bienvenida.

…

…

Despues de algunas palabras de la directora fuimos a nuestros salones, nosotras teníamos la mayoría de las clases juntas.

Al entrar a Matematicas, había una pareja que, se podría decir, estaban devorándose el uno al otro. De repente a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de james y no pude evitar que mi mirada se cristalizara, mis amigas se dieron cuenta de esto pero prefirieron un hablar sobre el tema, aun no me sentía bien del todo asi es que fuimos a sentarnos.

La mayor parte de la clase fue para explicarnos la manera en que el profesor trabajaba, asi que paso demasiado rápido.

Salimos del aula y , como era de esperarse, en los pasillos todos nos veían , pero esto no era nada nuevo, estábamos acostumbradas a ser siempre el centro de atención.

Fuimos a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, las clases pasaron sin darnos cuenta, estábamos sentadas las tres en la mesa del centro con todos los ojos sobre nosotras mientras que comíamos como si nada ocurriera.

Un poco despues llegaron unos chicos con un i-pod conectado a unas bosinas y cantando a todo pulmon la canción de la vida despues de ti de Lu… Salí de la cafetería con los ojos rojos y me enserre en el primer salón que vi… me solte a llorar, extrañaba demasiado a James.

Unos instantes despues sentí dos manos sobre mi hombro…

Bella – me dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos

No puedo, no puedo estar sin el – dije mientras la ultima palabra me salía quebrada… Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron y estuvieron consolándome durante unos minutos…

Bella no te puedo ver asi – me dijo Rosalie

Tienes que olvidarte de el amiga – apoyo Alice a Rosalie

Es que … es que… - no podía hablar del nudo que sentía en la garganta…

Toma- me dijo alice poniéndome una pequeña pulcera de las que soliamos hacer cuando eramos niñas – esto te va a ayudar

Me le quede viendo al igual que Rose con cara de incredulidad, como una pucera podría ayudarme?

Mira, cuando esta pulcera se rompa, encontraras al amor de tu vida – dijo alice con una sonrisa.

Rose y yo volteamos a vernos para despues soltar una carcajada al mismo tiempo mientras que Alice nos veía con enojo

Espera, estas hablando en serio? – dije evitando reir

Claro que si bella – dijo Alice olvidando su enojo

Pero…- proteste

Sin peros bella! Mira, el día que esta se rompa, estaras completamente lista para el chico ideal – me dijo Alice con una mirada llena de ilucion

Pero… -dije aceptando se regalo..- como sabre quien es…

Tu lo sabras – dijo alice

En ese momento sono el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar. Me seque las lagrimas y me quede viendo la pulcera.

Al salir de clases nos fuimos al estacionamiento, todos estaba viendo mi auto… _que tenia de raro?_ Solo era un convertible rosa con destellos plateados y nos cuandos diamantes en los asientos, nada del otro mundo.

Nos subimos al auto y nos pusimos nuestros lentes oscuros, estaba por prender el auto cuando un grito de Alice me hiso mirar en la dirección que lo hacían ella y Rose.

Tres chicos guapísimos venían caminando como modelos profesionales, eran perfectos.

Eso es lo que necesitas bella – dijo Alice emocionada-necesitas que te guste alguien mas

Oh no, esto no sonaba nada bien…

Los tres chicos se subieron a un flamante volvo plateado que se encontraba justo a nuestro lado, no sin antes quitarse sus lentes y darnos una hermosa sonrisa.

Prendí mi auto y Salí del estacionamiendo aun pensando en aquellos chicos, principalmente en uno, el chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, era perfecto, claro que los otros dos no se quedaban atrás, el mas alto con sus musculos, se veía que era todo un atleta, aun que esto no le impedía moverse con el porte que lo hacia, mientras que el rubio, sus ojos eran como dos gotas de agua, los tres eran perfectos.

El es perfecto para ti bella- dijo Alice emocionada

De que estas hablando, ni siquiera lo conozco, y tu tampoco – dije reprendiendo a alice

Vamos bella- dijo Rose- es obvio que el te gusta

No lo se-dije algo insegura – bueno, me gustan sus ojos…

Deje a las chicas y fui a casa a cambiarme, debía de encontrarme con las ADCMG dentro de tres horas en el centro comercial

Llege a casa y mi mama me saludo con un beso

Como te fue en la escuela hija –pregunto mi madre

Bien – dije sonriendo al recordar aquellos ojos verdes

Eso veo – dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa

Por que me miras asi? – le dije sin comprender

Quien es? Como se llama? De que año es? Es guapo?- me lanzo todas esas preguntas en menos de un segundo haciéndome quedar con la boca abierta

Mama!- dije un poco aturdida

Bueno, pero promete que hablaremos despues de la comida – me dijo aun insistiendo

Si, aun que no hay mucho de que hablar – dije mientras subia las escaleras

Hija- llamo mi madre

Si?-me detuve en la escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba hasta el segundo piso

Tendremos visitas- oh no… eso no estaba bien, yo habia quedado con las chicas de salir

Pero mama!- dije un poco molesta

No te preocupes- me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa- iras con las ADCMG solo que necesito que estes en la comida.

Ok, pero solo en la comida – dije ya resignada

Subi a mi habitación y me puse una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes cuello V rosa junto con unas zapatillas un poco mas altas que las de la mañana y planche mi cabello, me maquille natural y baje las escaleras.

En la sala se encontraban mi padre, mi madre, junto con otra pareja que parecían ser de la misma edad que la de mis padres.

Me acerque y enseguida voltearon a verme

Esta es mi hija mayor, Isabella Swan – dijo mi padre levantándose y tomandome de la mano

Mucho gusto conocerte Isabella, yo soy Esme Cullen- se presento gentil mente y me dio un beso en la megilla- y este es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen

El señor me tendio la mano y yo la estreche. Para mi no era nada nuevo que ubiera visitas en la casa, mis padres tenían muchos amigos, y normalmente comían o cenaban con nosotros, de echo por lo menos una o dos veces al mes venia un famoso a almorsar con mis padres, gracias a su trabajo.

Esme es hija de Darla- me dijo mi padre, pero al ver que yo no entendí nada prosiguió con su explicación- Darla es prima de tu abuela, tu bisabuela era hermana de la mama de darla, Esme y yo somos primos segundos

Oh! Pues es un gusto conocerlos – dije sonriendo

En ese momento salió corriendo mi hermano junto con otro niño que tenia mas o menos la misma estatura que el, con el cabello despeinado y cobrizo con unos impactantes ojos verdes, salieron corriendo y gritando conduciendo unos carros a control remoto

Robert, compórtate- dijo Esme reprendiendo a su hijo pero de una forma muy maternal

Lo siento mama- dijo el pequeño siguiendo a mi hermano

Esme, no te preocupes- le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Por un momento me quede pensando en Robert… me recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien

Robert va con George en el colegio-dijo mi padre

Despues de conversar durante un rato pasamos al comedor… estábamos a media comida cuando mi teléfono sono al mismo tiempo que el timbre

Antonia se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras que yo leia el mensaje que había llegado a mi celular

_Bella te estamos esperando nena!_

_a&r(K)_

lo siento- me escuse mientras me retiraba de la mesa- se me hace tarde – me despedi de papa y mama- es un gusto conocerlos –dijo sonriendo a los Cullen.

Igual mente – respondió Esme con una sonrisa- espero verte de nuevo querida

Igual- le devolví la sonrisa

Iba caminando hacia el lobby cuando lo vi… era el chico del estacionamiento.

Hola- dijo sonriendo de lado, wow! Era hermoso

Hola- dije sonriendo

Edward- dijo esme llegando junto con mama- por que llegas tan tarde

Lo siento mama- se disculpo el- es que habia demasiado trafico y tenia que dejar a emmet en su casa

No te preocupes- dijo mi madre- soy Rene Swan

Mucho gusto-dijo Edward como todo un caballero

Y ella es mi hija Bella- me presento mi madre…

El tomo mi mano y la beso como se ve en las películas de época, me perdi en sus ojos y el en los mios, o al menos eso pareció, de inmediato mama y Esme voltearon a verse y dijeron a coro

Son primos-sonrieron- no se vallan a poner de novios eh!

Ambos nos sonrojamos, el solto mi mano y ambos comenzamos a reír nerviosamente

Como pude Salí de la casa antes de tener un ataque de pánico, llege al centro comercial y Alice y Rose estaban esperándome en la entrada…

ES MI PRIMO –grite aun en shock

*****************************************************************************

HOLA :) GRACIAS POR LEERLO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (: CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RESIBIDAS… ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

GRACIAS =)


	2. CELOS DE HERMANO

**Jaja que bueno que les guste, la verdad es que no creí que les fuera a gustar, esta algo loco este ff (: pero bueno, continuo.**

*****************************************************************************

ES MI PRIMO –grite aun en shock

Rosalie y Alice no entendían nada y solamente se me quedaron viendo como bicho raro, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

Cuando llegue hasta ellas ambas me miraron confundidas

Bella, estas bien? – me pregunto Alice mientras que tocaba mi frente para tomar mi temperatura

Es mi primo – dije un poco mas relajada pero aun en shock y con la mirada perdida

De quien hablas – me dijo Rosalie algo asustada por mi comportamiento

Edward! Edward es mi primo – ambas seguían sin comprender

Quien es Edward?- pregunto Alice con su voz cantarina

Edward es el chico del estacionamiento! – dije al borde de la locura

NO PUEDE SER! – dijeron al mismo tiempo volteándose a ver

Lo se!- dije con un hilo de voz

Pero como lo sabes!- dijo Alice aun en shock por la noticia

Mejor vamos a sentarnos, es una historia algo larga- les dije mientras me encaminaba al café que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial. Ambas me siguieron y nos sentamos en la terraza, la mesa mas alejada para poder platicar agusto.

Despues de contarles todo con santo y seña, al igual que yo, aun no podían creerlo

Que suerte tengo- dije sarcásticamente – el primer chavo guapo que me encuentro despues de … (no podía pronunciar el nombre de mi ex, aun me dolia) … despues de _èl, _y resulta siendo mi primo!

Osea que te gusta- dijo Rosalie viendo a Alice con una mirada que no me agrado mucho

Eso no importa- dije algo frustrada- es mi primo y punto.

Pero no son primos directos – dijo Alice sonriendo

Asi es – la secundo Rosalie

Pero, ya saben lo que dijeron mi mama y Esme- reproche

Y????- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

No chicas, en serio, mejor cambiemos el tema- dije tratando de que olvidaramos todo loq eu habia pasado.

Tomamos un café, y fuimos a diversas tiendas, no volvimos a tocar ese tema, ellas sabían muy bien que aquello no me causo la menor gracia.

Como a eso de las siete u ocho nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Llege a casa y (gracias a dios) ya no estaban nuestras visitas

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, tome mi mochila y me puse a hacer la tarea, por lo menos no era mucha.

Cuando termine, baje a la cocina y tome un plato de cereal con leche, ya era tarde, como las 11 de la noche, no tenia hambre durante la cena, por lo cual no baje con mi familia, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir algo de cenar.

El hecho de que Marco cocinara para mi familia, y este no dejara que nadie mas preparara la comida, no ayudaba mucho a mi poca practica culinaria.

Tome el tazón de cereal y subi a mi habitación. Me quede pensando en Edward, pero inmediatamente trate de cambiar mis pensamientos, y asi me la pase toda la noche, pensando y no pensando a Edward.

Por la mañana, sonó mi despertador a las 5:30, no podía despertarme, estaba demasiado desvelada, la ultima ves que vi el reloj eran las 2:43 de mañana.

Me levante y fui a la ducha. Me puse un short blanco con una blusa estilo halter rosa, unos converse rosas con cristalería, me hice una coleta alta y mi dije.

Baje a desayunar y mi familia ya me esperaba.

Despues de un desayuno tranquilo, mientras que mis padres conversaban acerca de lo amables que eran los Cullen, me despedi de ellos y subí a mi convertible junto con George puesto que hoy mis padres tenían una junta temprano asi que yo me ofrecí a llevarlo.

Cuando estábamos a una cuadra del colegio de mi hermano…

Podrías bajarme aquí- me dijo George

Por que?- pregunte algo confundida, a George no le molestaba para nada que yo lo llevara, nunca habia renegado por ir en un convertible rosa, por que tendría que comenzar ahora?

Es que- se quedo pensativo- no es nada

Que pasa George?- algo tenia que haber

Es que- dijo algo molesto- no me gusta como se te quedan viendo mis amigos

Ahhh- le dije sonriendo, mi hermanito celoso hacia su aparición- estas celoso? –

NO!- dijo sonrojado

Vamos George- dije animandolo

Ok, ok, pero… es que se te quedan viendo con cara de babosos- dijo un poco mas irritado

Por favor George, son solo niños- rei

El otro día me preguntaron que si eras modelo! – dijo exaltado

Y tu dijiste que yo era la modelo mas linda del mundo, cierto? – le dedique una sonrisa

No eres modelo- dijo riendo

Pero paresco una! – dije finjiendo enojo

Como sea- dijo abriendo la puerta, ya habíamos llegado- ves?!- me dijo señalando a un niño que ,definitivamente, tenia cara de baboso

No te preocupes George- le dije sonriendo- te veo despues de la escuela

Ok- entro a la escuela y se le acerco al chico con cara de baboso, le dijo algo que, por supuesto, no alcance a escuchar, pero supongo que no fue nada bueno puesto que el chico salió corriendo

Al llegar a la escuela, Rosalie y Alice estaban esperándome en el estacionamiento, cada una recargada en su respectivo auto.

Baje del convertible y entramos al colegio.

Les iba platicando acerca de los celos de mi hermano cuando de repente paso un chico en una patineta y tiro todos mis libros. El chico ni se detuvo, lo cual hiso que mas me molestara, me agache para recoger mis libros cuando vi unas manos palidas que los tomaban.

Te ayudo?- pregunto la aterciopelada voz

Lebante la cabeza para encontrarme a escasos sentimetros de la cara de Edward, vi sus labios y sentí su fresco aroma al preguntarme, e hise lo que nunca debí de haber echo, me perdi en sus ojos.

*****************************************************************************

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, PLIS DEJEN****REVIEWS**** S****SI LES GUSTA PARA SEGUILO.**

**PRISCILA CULLEN; que bueno que te guste; espero que sigas leyendo y dijes reviews :) **

**MARIA ALICE CULLEN; espera un poco y veras (: despues de todo… todo se puede ;) creeme… tiene algo que ver con la vida real **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**BYE **


	3. EMBRUJADA

****

**Grax por seguir leyendo :) **

**Espero que este capi también les guste**

*********************************************************************************

Lebante la cabeza para encontrarme a escasos sentimetros de la cara de Edward, vi sus labios y sentí su fresco aroma al preguntarme, e hise lo que nunca debí de haber echo, me perdi en sus ojos.

Su mirada era tan impactante, sus ojos en los mios era todo lo que importaba en ese momento, me tenia completamente hipnotizada, embrujada.

Estabamos ambos en un completo transe hasta que…

Lo siento- una voz me saco de mi hipnosis – estas bien? – levante mi mirada para encontrarme con un chico de tez blanca y cabello rubio con una cara visiblemente apenada

No conteste nada, se me habia olvidado que estaba en el colegio y que todos estaban viéndome, solamente quería voltear de nuevo a ver esos hermosos ojos

Aquí tienes- dijo la voz aterciopelada mientras que me entregaba mis libretas con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Gracias- dije sonriendo igual que el

Asi es que fuiste tu- le dijo Edward al chico rubio

No comprendía nada, hasta que pude notar la patineta que se encontraba en manos del chico rubio, en ese momento mi cara se puso completamente roja de coraje. Nadie hace pasar una vergüenza a Isabella Swan y se queda como si nada.

TU!- le dije molesta arrinconándolo contra los casilleros señalándolo con mi dedo mientras el me miraba asustado

Bella- Edward me tomo del brazo que descansaba a mi lado lo cual me hiso voltear a verlo- no te enojes con el- me dijo riendo- es culpa de emmet- no entendía nada… quien era emmet? Me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes… de seguro era el mismo chico al cual Edward habia nombrado en mi casa (no crean que yo le estaba poniendo atención ni algo por el estilo eh!)

Antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, llegaron dos chicos, eran los que habíamos visto con Edward subir al volvo plateado, supuse que uno de ellos debería de ser emmet.

Wow!- dijo el chico musculoso de cabello negro- mira el desastre que haces Mike!- le dijo al chico rubio de la patineta mientras terminaba de recoger las hojas que habían caído de mi carpeta

Es tu culpa emmet- reprocho el chico de la patineta- si no estuvieras persiguiéndome- Edward no lo dejo continuar

Bueno ya!- todos se tranquilizaron – lo importante es que no paso nada, y tu idiota – le dijo a quien por lo que habia escuchado era Mike- no entres asi, pudiste haber lastimado a bella

Sin quererlo me sonroje un poco, pero que me estaba pasando! Desde cuando yo me sonrojaba por que alguien me defendiera?!

Lo siento- dijo Mike con una sonrisa- no sabia que tu novia estaba por aquí- dijo lanzándome una mirada

Edward se sonrojo visiblemente al igual que yo

Vamos a clases- les dijo a sus amigos- te veo luego bella- se despidió de mi con un beso en la megilla lo cual hiso que me quedara petrificada

Por que el no negó lo que Mike dijo? No entendía nada, lo único que sabia era que el simple contacto con el, hacia que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, sin mensionar chispa… que digo chispa, la tormenta eléctrica que me hacia sentir.

Bella?- me llamo alice sonriendo

Si- pregunte haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado

Vamos a clases- dijo Rosalie riendo

Teníamos clase de Matemáticas, por mas que trate de no quedarme dormida… falle. Era demasiado aburrido. Cuando termino la clase, fui al baño junto con Rosalie y Alice para poder arreglarme.

Íbamos camino a los casilleros cuando vi a Edward pasando por otro pasillo, algo lejos, pero aun asi, al verme me sonrio de una forma que hiso que me derritiera, no era una simple sonrisa, era la sonrisa de todo un seductor. Lo cual mis amigas no pasaron por alto

Y esa sonrisa bella? – dijo Alice con unos ojos que de verdad daban miedo, eso quería decir que estaba, una de dos, o estaba ideando un plan o sacaba sus conclusiones, desgraciadamente ninguna de las dos eran buenas

Cual- dije mintiendo, sin mucho éxito

Que pasa entre tu y Edward- Rosalie habia tomado las palabras de la boca de alice

Nada! No pasa nada, somos primos, que pasaría?- dije abriendo mi casillero, del cual callo una pequeña hoja azul, la cual estaba doblada a la mitad, me agache para tomarla

Y eso?- dijo Alice confundida

No lo se- respondí mientras lo abría

4568125064

E.C. APSS

EC? –pregunto alice sin entender

Edward Cullen- dije sonriendo al ver la hoja

******************************************************************

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo… plis dejes sus reviews, se los agradeceré en el alma para poder continuar escribiendo :)**

**Besos!**

*****************************************************************************


	4. LOVE STORY

Que haces?- me pregunto alice mientras que tomaba una hoja rosa de mi casillero y comenzaba a escribir con mi prima dorada

**4256849565**

**B.S. adcmg**

Ya veras- dije mientras corria hasta el pasillo continuo y me escondia para que ni Edward ni sus amigos pudieran verme

Que haces?- dijo Rosalie confundida

Esperen- me quede esperando hasta que Edward cerro su casillero y se fue. Cuando ya estaba lejos de su casillero, me fui hacia este e introduje la hoja.

Buena jugada- dijo alice sonriendo

Lo se- sonreí

Bueno, vamos a almozar- dijo Rosalie

Las tres entramos a la cafetería y al querer sentarnos en la mesa de ayer, nos dimos que estaba ocupada, adivinemos por quien? Si, asi es, Edward y sus dos amigos.

Me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos escoltada por alice y Rosalie. Al verme Edward volvió a sonreírme como lo habia hecho antes.

Podemos?- dije sonriendo

Adelante- dijo Edward mientras se paraba y hacia una silla hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarme

Gracias- le dedique una sonrisa mientras que mis amigas se sentaban tratando de no reir.

La mesa estaba en completo silencio mientras que la mirada de Edward y la mía se encontraban, de nuevo estaba en trance

Bueno, que aras ahora en la tarde?- dijo con esa sonrisa tan sexy

No lo se, las chicas y yo habíamos planeado ir al cine- dije … no puedo creerlo… coqueteando? Definitivamente estaba volviéndome loca

Al igual jasper, emmet y yo- dijo sonriéndome

En serio?- dijo el muchacho alto, si mal no recuerdo era emmet, lo cual hiso que la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneciera puesto que su amigo lo habia dejado al descubierto

Ay emmet, si tu fuiste el que dijiste que querías ir- dijo el muchacho rubio de ojos azules

Ok, ok, no lo recuerdo pero bueno- dijo emmet, lo cual hiso que Rosalie y alice soltaran unas pequeñas risas- jasper… deja de moverte, me estas pisando- dijo emmet

No tienes remedio- dijo jasper frustrado

Bueno, y que película verán _prima-_ dijo Edward .

Ok.. eso rompió todo el encanto… y mi sonrisa

Héroe del centro comercial- dijo alice al darse cuenta de mi reacción

Igual que nosotros - dijo jasper sonriéndole ampliamente a alice, sonrisa que alice le devolvió, podía ver un brillo especial en los ojos de alice

Por que no vamos juntos- dijo alice mirando solamente a jasper,

Si, vallamos juntos- dijo mirando a alice con el mismo brillo que ella tenia mientras tomaba la mano de ella

Se refieren a todos o solo a ustedes dos- dijo Rosalie divertida

Esto hiso que Edward, Rosalie, emmet y yo comenzáramos a reir mientras que jasper y alice se ponían de color carmín

a todos – dijeron ambos lo que hiso que se sonrojaran un mas y nosotros riéramos de nuevo

despues de las clases me fui a casa, durante la comida no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, fui a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, puse algo de música y me metí a bañar. Debía de encontrarme con los chicos en 3 horas.

Despues de cambiarme, hise lo que nunca, comenze a hacer la tarea temprano. Abrí el msn para preguntar a alice o Rosalie que nos habían dejado de tarea de matematicas, despues de todo fue la clase en la que me quede dormida.

Abrí mi mochila y me puse a buscar mi cuaderno de matematicas, no lo encontré. Saque todo de la mochila y no estaba, de seguro lo habia olvidado en la escuela. Termine las demás tareas y me recosté en mi cama, todavía faltaba una hora para que me viera con los chicos en el cine.

Comenzo la canción de love story, una de mis favoritas, y como buena fan comenze a cantarla

**Edward POV**

Llege a la casa de los Swan, donde me resivio el ama de llaves, se veía que era una mujer muy amable, despues vi bajar a rene por las escaleras, me saludo y le dije que tenia el cuaderno de matematicas de bella, gracias al pequeño insidente de la mañana

Si gustas llevárselo tu mismo- dijo sonriendo- es la 3 habitacion a la derecha, la reconoceras

Ok- dije mientras subia

Al llegar al segundo piso, habia dos pasillos como con 4 o 5 puertas cada uno iba regresar para preguntar si era el pasillo izquierdo o el derecho, pero , como dijo esme, la reconosi, claro, era la única puerta con una gigante estrella dorada

Estuve apunto de tocar la puerta, pero esta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba música dentro.

Me asome y vi a bella bailando y cantando frente al espejo

Bella: _We were both young when I first saw you,_

Se sento en su cama, serró sus ojos y sonrio

Bella: I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

Dío un suspiro y ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, se veia tan Hermosa, se paro de la cama camino hacia el espejo

Bella_: I see the lights,__  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd,  
You say hello  
Little did I know..._

Comenzo a apuntar hacia el espejo mientras cantaba

Bella: _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles__  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

Serró fuertemete los ojos y comenzo a cantar con mucho sentimiento, lo cual hiso que la piel se me pusiera chinita

bella:_ And I was crying on the staircase__  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

comenzo a dar vueltas cantando con los ojos cerrados

bella: _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,__  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_

abrió un pequeño alajero y tomo una corona como la de una princesa y sonrio ante el espejo

bella: _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

comenzó a caminar hacia atras de puntitas con sus brazos moviendolos como si tratara de mover ramas de arboles… claro! Yo había escuchado esa canción en algún lado, mejor dicho en todos lados, ya hasta me la sabia!, pero no me habia dado cuenta, me habia perdido viendo a bella… se veía tan hermosa…

bella: _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

hiso un gesto de silencio mientras sonreia y serraba sus ojos

bella: _We keep quite because we're dead if they know__  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while_

comenzo a dar vueltas despacio de Nuevo mientras sonreia, me encantaba su sonrisa

bella_: Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter__  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone__  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

Comenzo a cantar con mas sentimiento

_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is__  
This love is difficult, but its real,  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,_

Derepente se sento en la cama, sonrisa habia desaparecido…

Por que tuviste que decir eso Edward- dijo triste… eh????????? Ella estaba cantando esa canción pensando en mi?????

Bella: _I was tired of waiting,__  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

Era el momento perfecto! Entra Edward entra! Mi mente lo gritaba… no lo pensé mas y entre… pero ella no me podía ver, estaba de espaldas a mi y con los ojos serrados, la podía ver por el espejo.

Bella: Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

Abrio los ojos y sonrio al verme

La música siguió y ella se quedo callada asi que segui yo…

_He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring_

Me inque en la alfombra y le enseñe el cuaderno que saque detras de mi…

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone__  
I love you and thats all you know- _cante y ella sonreia_  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress-_señale con la cabeza a donde supuse que estaba su armario- _  
Its a love story baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh, Oh_

_  
We were both young when I first saw you- _dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

_********************************************************************************************************************_

_**NO SE A USTEDES PERO ESTA CANCION ME ENCANTA! Y ME PARECIO LINDO PONERLA.**_

_**OJALA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO... BUENO BYE! TENGO QUE HACER MI TAREA!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS! **_


	5. CONCIENCIAS

Bella's P.O.V.

Me quede perdida en la mirada de Edward. No podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el ser tan perfecto que estaba ante mi, en sus perfectos ojos que estaban mirando directamente a los mios. Un corto silencio se produjo hasta que la siguiente canción de la lista de reproducción inicio…

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

la música nos saco del trance en el que estábamos, o por lo menos a mi, así que gire mi cabeza para no volver a caer en sus ojos de repente el me extendió su mano para que tomara el cuaderno que habia estado buscando. Lo tome y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a que se lebantara y el la tomo aun que no la necesito.

Te traje tu cuaderno- me dijo sonriendo de lado

Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa- por sierto, ese es el baño – dije señalando la puerta a la cual el habia señalado previamente- no el armario

Bueno- dijo riendo- un error lo comete cualquiera, pero si me enseñaras tu habitación la conocería mejor – dijo con su aterciopelada voz

Me encantaría, pero creo que debemos de encontrarnos con los chicos en el cine- le recordé mirado el reloj arriba del buró

Bueno en otra ocasión- dijo resignado. Mi sonrisa aumento al imaginarlo aquí de nuevo

De acuerdo- sonreí

Es una promesa- me señalo

Veníamos conversando de trivialidades mientras salíamos de mi habitación camino a las escaleras cuando escuche a mis padres discutiendo y me detuve al pie de esta. Jamás los había escuchado discutir, y menos llegar a los gritos así que me asuste y Edward lo noto.

No te preocupes, no debe ser nada – me animo mientras me tomaba la mano para bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso mis papas se quedaron en silencio y sonrieron algo incomodos.

Que se diviertan- dijo mi papa antes de salir por la puerta del jardín.

Salí de mi casa algo contrariada por lo ocurrido, no entendía que pasaba, mis padres nunca peleaban, al contrario, todo para ellos siempre era miel sobre ojuelas.

Iba a subir a mi auto cuando Edward me detuvo – por que no vienes conmigo?- me pregunto sonriendo

Es que- trataba de darle una contestación razonable que no fuera _sabes, es que eres mi primo y me encantas, no puedo irme contigo por que no estoy muy segura de poder controlarme y no lanzarme ensima de ti mientras que estamos en el mismo auto, _no, no le podía decir eso- como volveré a casa?

Yo te traeré, lo prometo- dijo poniendo su sonrisa encantadora

En ese momento a mi lado aparecieron Rosalie y alice vestidas de diablo y angel respectivamente

_Vamos, sube al auto, no importa lo que pase, sabes que quieres ir –_ decía Rosalie, o mejor dicho mi malvada conciencia

_No bella!, no le hagas caso, sabes que las cosas se saldrán de control! Vamos ve en tu carro… -_ decía la voz cantarina de mi conciencia buena

_Esto es ridículo!- _pensé

Bella?- la voz de Edward me saco de mis estúpidos pensamientos – que dices?- me mostro su sonrisa de lado y… que diablos! Quería ir con el.

Durante el camino jugamos a 20 preguntas que en realidad se convirtieron en mas de 50 pero aun asi me divertí con el, aun que tenia que recordarme constantemente que era mi primo y no un chico cualquiera.

Llegamos al cine y ahí estaban ya mis amigas junto con los amigos de Edward y las miradas que las primeras me daban al verme llegar en compañía de Edward no pasaron desapersividas para este que solamente sonrio ampliamente.

Ya era hora- dijo emmet mientras veía algo raro a Edward.

Bueno, se nos hiso un poco tarde- le contesto mi acompañante

Ajam- contesto jazz no muy convencido

Bueno y que película veremos- exclamo alice, que hasta el momento no me habia dado cuenta de que tenia tomada la mano de jazz

Yo quiero ver mamma mia – sonrio rose

Yo también- chillo alice

Y tu bella- me pregunto Edward

Yo también, pero si ustedes…. – la verdad no creí que a ellos les agradara mucho verla ya que era un musical comedia-romantica

Esa esta bien- dijeron los tres para nuestra sorpresa

Ok- dije algo confundida

Nos dirigimos a la taquilla para comprar nuestros boletos pero justo cuando iba a sacar mi dinero Edward me detuvo.

No te preocupes, solo observa- me dijo mietras se acercaba a la chica de la taquilla la cual reconoci como Jesica, la chica que iba en mi salón de trigonometría,

No te dejare pagar mi boleto- le dije divertida

Y quien dijo que lo iba a pagar – me sonrio mietras se alejaba

Me acerque un poco para escuchar…

Hola linda- me sentí morir de celos cuando escuche que Edward le hablaba asi y le regalaba MI sonrisa favorita

Hola- dijo Jessica a punto de desmallarse

Me das dos para mamma mia- sonrio el- es que traje a mi primita chiquita, tiene tantas ganas de verla, asi que decidi traerla, no le puedo negar nada, es tan linda,

Aww…. – jessica le sonrio encantada- es tan lindo que hagas eso por ella

Si, es que me encantan tanto los niños, son tan tiernos-

Que lindo de tu parte, aquí tienes- le dijo mientras le daba los tikets,

Cuanto es- pregunto Edward

No es nada- sonrio _sensualmente_ – dáselos de mi parte a tu primita

Gracias – dijo Edward como si lo sorprendiera el gesto

De nada- sonrio ella

Edward se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia mostrándome las entradas

Ja-ja-ja- le dije entre sarcástica y divertida

Tomare eso como un gracias- me entrego la entrada

Con que a tu prima chiquita? – le pregunte divertida

Oye! Eres menor que yo cierto? – sonrio

Tengo 15, casi 16, y tu… -

16- sonrio triunfal..

Pues son solo unos meces- le reproche- no soy tan chica

Pero aun asi eres menor que yo – me volvió a sonreir… es que no podía quitar esa perfecta sonrisa?!

Asi que piensas que soy linda- le dije recordando las palabras que el habia usado antes, sabia que no podía coquetear con el… pero es que el era tan… tan.. tan… _el._

No- ok, eso me dolio, mi mundo se vino a pedasos- eres hermosa – me sonrio y me sentí mas viva que nunca, claro que por supuesto mi sonrojo no se hiso esperar lo cual causo que su sonrisa creciera aun mas

*****************************************************************************

Lo siento chicas, se que no hay disculpa que valga… pero la verdad es que perdi la inspiración respecto a la historia, se que tal vez han notado que subi One-shots, pero la verdad me quede bloqueada con esta, incluso pensé en dejarla de escribir, pero de repente entro y me doy cuenta de que tengo mas reviews, asi que entre y decidi seguirla, claro esta si ustedes quieren.

Aun que entenderé si no quieren que siga por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Aun que les prometo que tratare de actializar por lo menos una vez a la semana, y si acaso llego a estar falta de inspiración pediré consejos para inspirarme, pero les repito, siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo en que la termine.

Si es asi espero que dejen sus reviews para asi poder continuarla…

Besos… y perdón de nuevo


	6. EN EL CINE I

Edward's P.O.V

Wow bella – interrumpió emmet – pareces tomate girl!!! Jajajajajaja – perfecto, solo el podía decir ese tipo de comentarios ¬¬- por dios Edward! Deja de decir propuestas indecorosas!, ve como pones a la pobre chica!

Esto claramente hiso que ella se sonrojara aun mas, aun que la verdad crei que seria imposible. Asi que se alejo de mi para acercarse a los demás que venían caminando hacia nosotros.

Emmet! Guardate tus comentarios ok? – por supuesto que a emmet poco le importo lo que le dije asi que continuo

Aceptaste su propuesta bella? – le sonreía emmet levantando sus cejas de forma enfermiza

Vamos a comprar palomitas – dijo una alice saltarina mientras se dirigía a hacer fila

Rosalie y alice pagarían por sus ``parejas´´ ya que ellos les habían comprado las entradas asi que bella se puso enfrente de mi y me sonrio

Las palomitas van por mi cuenta- me dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta al chico que estaba detrás del mostrador y servia palomitas… Jacob? Jacke black?... o no… ella no lo aria verdad?...

Mientras que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos mire al lugar en el que ella se suponía que estaba pero ella ya estaba coqueteando con black! O no… yo no lo permitiría

…es en serio… nunca te habían dicho que eres hermosa?- estúpido black!

Ella al percatarse de mi presencia jugo mis palabras contra mi

La verdad… - dijo mientras me miraba de reojo- solamente un primito mio… pero el no cuenta- QUUUEEEE??? Yo no cuento? Osea que yo no cuento pero el perro faldero sii!

Pues lo eres- le sonrio black… eso era todo…

De verdad que lo es… cierto black? – me acerque y la abraze de la sintura, lo cual no le hiso mucha gracia a black… el solo toque mis manos en su piel por su blusa ligeramente levantada me hiso estremecer…

Eh… si…- black se fue a servir las palomitas dejándonos solos

Que haces?- dijo bella enojada pero sin soltarse de mi al ver que sacaba mi cartera

Voy a pagar las palomitas – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

No! Dije que las pagaba yo!- me reto… se veía tan linda enojada

Pero como buen caballero que soy… yo las pagare…- sonreí

Coquetearas también con jake?- mi miro levantando una ceja

Guacala! – hise un mohín- claro que no… que asco!

Aquí tienes… unas palomitas grandes un refresco tus dulces y chocolates- dijo Black mirándola solo a ella

Aquí tienes- dije mientras le daba mi tarjeta de crédito

El la tomo y la paso, despues de firmar nos dirigimos a la sala donde los chicos nos esperaban hasta la ultima fila en los asientos del medio

Yo llevaba las palomitas y dulces mientras que ella solo el refresco…

Asi que, yo no cuento? – le pregunte curioso y divertido al ver que no dejaba de verme

Eh?- pude ver su sonrojo perfectamente gracias a que las luces aun se encontraban encendidas puesto que la película aun no iniciaba

Si yo te digo que eres hermosa… no cuenta?- volví a preguntar

Si… pero…- no la deje terminar

De Black es mas importante- adivine

NOOO!!!!- volteo rápido hacia mi y estuvo apunto de caerse asi que apenas alcance a agarrarla y maneobrar con las palomitas… pero el refresco cayó sobre mi… ESTABA FRIIOOOOO!!!

Lo siento- dijo bella preocupada

No te preocupes, son apenas unas gotitas- mentí

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se escucho la fuerte risa de emmet que resonó en toda la sala

Unas gotitas… pero si estas todo empapado!- me dijo alarmada

No te preocupes… no es nada- la anime y no muy convencida me siguió hasta la ultima fila.

Wow hermano estas empapado- sonrio emmet

No es nada- dije algo molesto ya que hiso que bella se sintiera mal de nuevo y agachara su cabeza avergonzada… Rosalie lo noto y golpeo fuertemente a emmet… cosa que agradecí en silencio.

Nos sentamos y bella aun seguía con su cabeza baja asi que tome su mentón con mi mano… otra ves esa descarga!

No te preocupes… por favor- le di un beso en la megilla y en ese momento se apagaron las luces pero aun asi pude ver su hermoso sonrojo

ROSALIE`S P.O.V

Sigo pensando que ubiera sido mejor ver héroe del centro comercial- refunfuñaba emmet en su asiento

Oye! Tu dijiste que querías ver esta- le reclame

Se cruzo de brazos e hiso un mohín como un niño y giro se cara hacia la pantalla

Da igual- dijo con tono de niño enojado- además me golpeaste – me reclamo

Lo siento- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello… era tan lindo

Jasper P.O.V

Alice y yo aun seguíamos tomados de las manos… era tan linda… tan delicada… tan pequeña y frágil… perfecta…

Aun que solo llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla siento como si la conociera de toda mi vida…

De acuerdo! Elijan personajes- dijo alice mientras nosotros la veíamos extrañados

Es que cada vez que vemos una película a ella le gusta hacer eso… dice que asi la entiende mejor…- aclaro bella al ver nuestro silencio

Ok…- dijimos los 3

Esa soy yo- dijo Rosalie apuntando a meryl streep- ella es rubia – dijo riendo

NO!- dijo una muy alarmada alice

Alice's P.O.V.

NOO!!!- claro que ella no podía elegir ese personaje… yo ya habia investigado secretamente sobre la película… y ya tenia los personajes elegidos… por que todo tenia que salir perfecto 

Por que no- pregunto bella

Por que… por que se parece mas a ti- conteste feliz

Ajam- respondió no muy segura

Tu confía en mi… - le sonreí

Me queda de otra- pregunto sonriendo

No- dije mientras veía la pantalla y escuchaba a los demás reir

Alice- me dijo rose- por que no de una vez nos dices nuestros personajes- dijo riendo

De acuerdo- dije mientras señalaba a bella- tu eres Donna! … miren – dije señalando la pantalla- esta soy yo- dije señalando a rosie- ya se que se llama como tu rose.. pero soy yo- y ella – dije señalando a tanya- eres tu rose

Ok- dijeron las dos sin poner objeción.. saben que contra alice no se puede

Y nosotros?- pregunto emmett

Ya verán- sonreí

Bella's P.O.V.

Aun tenia mi corazón latiendo a mil por el beso de Edward. Por mas que trataba de no verlo no podía evitar voltear de reojo y el me estaba mirando sin importarle que yo lo viera!

Que?- pregunte divertida

Te vez tan linda sonrojada- que ese hombre tan perfecto nunca deja de sonreir?

De repente se comenzó a acercar mas a mi… mas… y mas …

Eddwaarrddd!!!!- grito alice dando saltitos en su asiento y automáticamente nos separamos, pero alice estaba viendo la pantalla señalando a un señor

Ese eres tu- dijo ahora viendo a Edward

Uff… parece ser que no se dio cuenta… pero que ubiera pasado si alice no ubiera interrumpido… ubiera sido capaz de besarlo?? Por dios! Claro que si… y eso no puede pasar…

*************************************************************************************************************

HOLAAA :D… gracias por sus reviews ;) les prometo que tratare de subir capis seguidos… pero como ya entrare a los cursos para entrar a la prepa y voy a andar algo ocupada voy a tratar de subir un capi por semana por lo menos; claro que si puedo mas… pues subo mas xD… aun que esto dependerá también de los reviews que dejen ;) asi sabre si quieren que continúen…. Besos (K)


End file.
